prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-25916135-20150103035159
I've posted my theory a few times and I did again! It touched a few subjects except who A is. Marlene said earliy on after season 4 ended that when both CeCe and Melissa claimed to be telling the truth, ONE of them might be lying during their scenes at the police stations. Remember according to the crew CeCe knows basically everything, I'm not sure what she knows everything about, but she knows stuff -.- Could be just everything that happened that night, or that and everything that connects the dots, like; who tried to kill Jenna twice, and then Jason etc. What she REALLY was doing at Radley, how she knows Wren and all that. I'll tell y'all what I think about CeCe's role first: We know that CeCe Holds the answers like the writers said. So what I think, is that CeCe's playing with everyone at SOME point, I don't think she's evil, but the way she talks reminds me of Sidney Bristows mother from the show Alias. Always speaking in riddles and not giving the answers directly, yet saying everything the person NEEDS to know. Mostly because CeCe will easily stay out of trouble because of that. At this point I don't think even Ali knows for sure what CeCe really is about. I believe that the war could be between CeCe and Big A. WE KNOW that Jenna is supposedly afraid of CeCe, which I believe is a huge lie, why? First of all I think Jenna ALSO knows either who Bethany is/or who hit her (or Ali) because the NAT-club got it on camera, and her possibly being a part of the club allowed her to see it while she wasn't blind (OR she knows through her being with Sidney that night). (Sidney drove her to Rosewood after they became friends at blind-school) Secondly, Because their working together. Their connection? Melissa! Melissa was a part of the B-Team (who I actually believe them when they revealed to be helping the liars, even though Shana thwarted the plan by burning the lodge down) and the NAT-club(?) with Jenna. Shana was just following Jenna Blindly for revenge like she told us. CeCe knows exactly what the NAT-club Was about. Melissa and CeCe are friends obviously. Shana cast the blame on CeCe by lying and saying Jenna is scared of CeCe, to cover up the fact that she was half on just Jenna's side, and half on the B-team who was protecting the girls. We know Melissa said Wilden set fire to the lodge, which she could've heard from Shana. Now, I believe when Melissa called someone "that night" it was indeed CeCe, who arrived AFTER Bethany was buried, and while Ali was with Mona. I'm not totally sure about the yellow shirt, she might have come to distract the enemy (Big A) by "being" Ali. She was late obviously, so Melissa told her about the burying of Bethany (who she thought was Ali) and CeCe Immediately realizes that it was in fact a possibility that Bethany was buried not Ali, because she knew Bethany was supposed to arrive in rosewood and Ali also gave her a yellow shirt knowing her mom gives the same stuff to someone else! Now CeCe knew that "A" would try to kill Ali, and dressed up as her to distract her, along with Bethany (because Bethany knew CeCe as Ali) Now back to the Lying at the police Station part) CeCe on one hand could easily have everything that was said between her and Holbrook be a setup sort of, now that we know that Holbrook is on Ali's side. It would be too easy for CeCe to trick the police because Holbrook was on their side and in addition to that, she gave half of the answers never fully revealing anything except that Ali's alive. This made her an even more important part of the mystery. On the other hand, CeCe knew Melissa killed Bethany, but lies about who is trying to hurt her now, covering it up by indirectly blaming Melissa. I also think Melissa kind of knew what she did, except I think she knew that in fact was Bethany AFTER burying her because she talked to CeCe that night! Part about protecting Spencer? Not A lie, she did see her with a shovel after all though I believe several parts of her confession were half-truths! THEY BOTH LIED in a way at some point at the Station although both of them told the truth about something. Even though I think both of them lied at some point, I believe ONE of them is telling the whole truth. Make sense? That in my case would be CeCe. Although she truth-lied...lol she said the one who killed Bethany is the one who still is after Ali. TRUE. Melissa was "after" ali, just not in the way we thought so. This also takes the suspicion away from CeCe because we're led to believe Melissa is after Ali. I believe CeCe hoped for Melissa to confess so it would be easier to make her story believeable to the cops. Later Melissa confession to Murdering Bethany. Melissa's confession: I believe that 50% of what Melissa told us is true. Especially part about that she is protecting Spencer. She also adds that "this Island is full of noises" which I interpreted as there being alot of pieces connection Melissa to that one event. One of the pieces? RADLEY! It all starts with Marion (Toby's mom) dying. I think Jessica killed Marion or got her killed because Marion knew about her affair (which went on since Ali was a kid) with Bethany's father and was planning to tell. Now after her death, Bethany blackmailed Jessica because of this. Jessica revealed the affair to Bethany and bought her more gifts etc. Now CeCe who also knew both Bethany (from the prank) and Ali played the prank where she dressed up as Ali, and met Bethany. Bethany started hating Ali because she realizes Jessicas game to keep her quite! She decides to become friends with Ali through CeCe, hence the letter. Bethany with bad intentionas to both reveal the affair and the truth about Marion comes to Visit Ali (with good intention assumingly). Before she can do anything, she is hit In the head by Wilden, and then buried by Melissa. Now CeCe sees Wilden hit B and decides to show up a little late for the call Melissa made (after she assumingly met up with Ali). CeCe blackmailed Wilden, which is the real reason Wilden was killed, because out of love for Ali, and revenge for Bethany, CeCe killed him. Melissa on her side knows a lot like CeCe (through her being blackmailed, Wren, and the B-team being in contact with CeCe, and the NAT tapes, and SHE is the one who knows who Big A is, along with Jessica who was killed) Reason for it being Wilden hitting Bethany would be that he would get in trouble for covering up for Jessica about Marion. When Jessica got a call from Radley (I assume?) telling her that Bethany escaped, Wilden was the one who came, and after seeing that B hit Ali, he hit B on Jessicas order some time after Ali was pulled out from the ground.